


Icebreaker

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: "Breaking The Ice", Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan puts two and two together and comes up with five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icebreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Less slash than a recognition of possibilities from the outside. As usual it's unbeta'd, and only the mistakes are mine!

This is weird. Trip wants me to accept Vulcan help. Trip, who knows how they frustrated Dad’s dreams; who gets more riled up than me when they patronise humanity. 

I understand. He’s scared. Those are his friends and the Vulcans can bring them home.

Them? _Him_. Malcolm.

It makes sense now. The way he scans the mess at lunchtime. The sparkle in his eyes whenever they’re together. Even the bickering. I’ve seen him this way before. Scared of being spurned. Of being accepted. 

Of being gay. Malcolm might get him over that.

If he’s interested. With Malcolm, who can tell?


End file.
